Of Shadow And Light
by souls guardian
Summary: Selim had been living a normal life with his mother in risembool ever since he was five, now at 15 he must face his dark past, and together with the children of Ed and Al and a few others, must save Amestrise from a new great evil coming from the west. But one of Selim's freinds is hiding something, a power greater than anything anyone could imagine. The power of creation.
1. prologue

Prologue

I came up with this idea when I watched the 2003 anime series of full metal alchemist and managed in my head to combine together the powers of Hohenheim of light together with the powers of pride from the manga along side some characters for something else I am working on. Even though it seemed strange at first, it really sounded like a cool concept. The end product of all of those ideas is this. First fanfic, enjoy. Set in the Mangaverse

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line _Ling_

Mrs. Bradley's POV

The man sitting across the table from her was definitely not going to like our proposal.

This meeting was about the future of her son, Selim.

"Mam, I know that you are very emotionally attached to him but you must understand that we cannot allow your son into a position where if he becomes pride again, will very easily be able to get out of control and possibly return to his full power".

She quickly replied that "he deserves to be allowed to grow up like a normal child, and that will never happen if he spends all of his life extremely sheltered and having guards following close behind him everywhere he goes. In fact that will likely make him remember who he was before more than if he lived somewhere quiet".

"I am sorry but he has to be in a place where if he does remember who he is and turns evil. Someone will be able to stop him very quickly. Now where do you suggest we can find a place like that where he can live a normal life".

With a faint smile on the lips of the late Furer's wife she said "I know of at least one place, Risembool".

Ling Ling Ling Ling Ling Ling Ling Ling Ling Greed

So what do you think about it so far. Sorry for the really short chapter kind of exited to get this idea out there. I had to bend the laws of time a little so that Ed and Al are adults and that their kids are the same age as Selim is. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I know that this is somewhat overused but this story is going to involve Selim remembering his past life as pride in dreams

Greed Greed Greed Greed Greed Greed Greed Greling

_A red vortex of anguish and horror swirled around him, but he took no heed. Instead, he focused on the dark haired man before him, desperately trying to stop him…_

_From doing what?_

_Something important, but that was all he knew. He couldn't recall specifics. _

_The dark-haired man spoke, but no voice came out of his smiling mouth. The cruel grin held no reassurance. Instead, it promised nothing but pain and agony. The man seemed to revel in the overwhelming negative atmosphere around them. _

_A young voice yelled out, and he realized it was him, although he couldn't make those words out either. It was a protest of some sort, directed at the dark-haired man, but the other figure only laughed and turned his back as an arm from a completely different being came reaching out for him followed by two determined, golden eyes. _

_Desperation raced through him as he tried with all his might to avoid the hand, but it clamped down on his head and-_

The only thing that Selim could scream as he shot up in his bed was "NO!"

As he franticly looked around his room, he immediately realize it was just another one of his nightmares, there was no crimson vortex of eternal suffering, no insane black haired man dressed all in white, no reaching hand.

He had been having dreams like this ever since he could remember. At first they terrified him out of his mind, but his mother just kept assuring him that what was in those dreams could not hurt him.

"Well, no use trying to go back to sleep now" Selim muttered to himself with a sigh right as his mother came into the room.

"Honey what's wrong?" she gasped out of exasperation.

"Nothing, just another dream, don't worry about it" Selim told her as he reached his hand up to rub the red mark on his forehead. His mom kept on telling him that it was a birthmark, but he was not so sure about that, it just didn't look normal.

Looking at his clock he realized that it was about the time that he usually got up so his rude awakening did not affect things much.

After finally convincing his mom that everything was alright she left and closed his door behind her.

After just lying there for a minute or two and getting over the nightmare he just had he got up, dressed and started walking towards his door. But as he was standing in front of his door he suddenly felt as if there was someone right behind him. He spun around in his tracks as fast as he could and quickly scanned his room. But there was nothing in his room except for him and his shadow.

"Good going, now you're even scared of your own shadow because of those nightmares" he mumbled to himself as he turned around and walked out of his room.

Maybe he would have a better time today with the few friends that he had in this small town of Resembool.

Greling Greling Greling Greling Greling Greling Greling Greling Ling

and thus ends the tale of Lings identity crisis. May we have a moment of silence to remember Greeds brave sacrifice to save the country of Amestris.

…

…

unfortunately I have not yet figured out what the names of Selim's friends will be, there will be two girls and two boys. If you have any suggestions as to what their names should be, leave them under the reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

I know I forgot to put it in the last two times I posted, but here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Manga or either anime). If I did I would not be here writing fanfiction about it, I would be making a new season of brotherhood if I owned it. This is fanfiction people, say it with me, FAN, FICTION; I am a FAN of Fullmetal Alchemist and so I am writing FAN FICTION about it.

Even though Ed and Al's kids aren't state alchemists I have decided to give them their own titles. The soul alchemist and the thunder alchemist. Those Titles will make a lot of kickass sense latter in the series.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Chapter 2

During breakfast Selim asked his mom the question.

"Mom, why did we move away from our home in central and come here?"

Upon hearing this Mrs. Bradley let out an audible sigh. No matter how many times she answered this question, her son would keep asking her it again and again as if expecting a different answer.

"Dear, we have already been over this a thousand times. We moved away because of all the attention after your father died. Too much attention of that kind isn't good for a boy of your age to have."

Selim was not happy with the answer she gave him but he knew that he was not going to get any more than that. His mom kept telling him that he had died during the military coop when a few of the higher ups in the military tried to overthrow his father and take control of the country for themselves but some part of him couldn't believe that no matter how many times he was told that story.

Begrudgingly, Selim got up from the table and headed toward the door. But before he could even reach it, the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a kid a little under Selims' age with golden hair and eyes panting like he'd just ran a marathon.

"AAHH!" Selim could not help but scream from the shock of what had just happened.

"ETHAN, THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!" Selim shouted at his friend Ethan.

"But Selim, this is important." Ethan said in an excited tone of voice. "My dad and Uncle are back from their trip to Xing".

"Really!?" Selim asked, suddenly very excited as well. Ethan's father and uncle were two of his favorite people in the town, Even if they acted strange around him for some weird reason when they first met and kept on going away to Xing in order to see friends.

"Yeah, do you want to come over and see them?"

"Do I ever!" Selim exclaimed.

They quickly left to go to Ethan's house. Selim was only friends with a few people in town, but his two closest friends were Ethan and his cousin Sara. They were mostly normal children except for one tiny fact. They were the only kids that he knew of that cou-

"OW!" Selim suddenly exclaimed having just run head first, straight into a stone wall that he had never noticed before.

"Sara, why do you always try to annoy me with things like this?" Ethan grumbled also having run into the same wall.

Suddenly with one quick motion, Ethan clapped his hands together and pressed them against the stone wall.

Around his hands what looked like blue lightning suddenly started leaping from the area beneath his palms to all over the wall as it slowly stared to sink back into the ground.

When the wall was completely gone Ethan silently reminded himself to tell his uncle Al about what Sara had done.

"Come on Selim, let's go" Ethan said to Selim. Now back to his regular playful demeanor.

Yeah, somehow Sara and Ethan had somehow inherited the ability to transmute without a circle from their parents.

When they walked into the house they saw all of the adults at the table telling Ethan's mom Winry about their recent trip to Xing.

"Ling is still as energetic as ever." said Ed.

"And to think, if I had just been a little bit quicker, I would be the emperor of Xing and Alphonse would be my king." Said May, Al's wife wistfully.

Noticing them, the adult's quickly stopped talking and turned to them.

"Hello there Selim." Said May cheerfully.

"Where's Sara?" asked Al.

"Probably in here according to the wall she put up." Grumbled Selim.

"Well then, she is going to have to apologise yet again." Al replied.

"Guess what, a friend of ours is coming to visit in a few days" Ed told them as if he did not even notice the fact that everyone else was talking about the fact that Sara made a wall to block off Selim and Ethan.

At the news that someone was coming, Ethan mentally started preparing. Every time someone came they made the same joke by mistaking him for his father and saying something to the extent of "I can't believe it, fifteen years and you haven't grown a bit Ed. In fact I think you've shrunk." And it annoyed Ethan to no end.

Selim, not noticing Ethan cringe, asked excitedly who was coming.

"Well since you asked I'll tell you, It is none other than the emperor of Xing himself, Ling" answered Ed in an announcers voice.

At this news Selim could not help but hold his breath, fearing that this was one of the few instances where he had a good dream, and if he did so much as take a breath he would wake up.

He had always heard about him from Ed and Al, but he never one even imagined that he would meet him in person.

He looked over at Ethan and saw that he had the same reaction to the news that they would be halving a visit from the emperor himself.

The rest of the time that Selim was over at Ethan's house was ether spent listening to Ed and Al's tales of their adventures across the country and their trips to Xing or having Ethan try to teach him what alchemy he knew. But the latter did not work out as well as the first because Ethan was not so good at explaining it as he was at doing it.

When he was leaving, Selim suddenly got the same feeling that he did during the morning and once again when he spun around the only thing was his shadow.

Just then Ethan looked at him across the living room and just remarked "What's the matter, afraid of your own shadow Selim" in a very playful way. When his father heard it though, he stiffened slightly and looked directly at Selim, but quickly stopped and acted like nothing had happened.

When he got home, his mom asked him about his day. After he told her about all of the things that he did she just smiled and told him that she was happy that he had such a good time. As Selim went to bed he could not stop wondering what kind of person Ling was. Thankfully, he had no dreams that night.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Man this Chapter is long compared to my other two. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will have Ling meet Selim and have explained what exactly happened to all of Prides extra lives. Plus a little extra thing.

Review and you shall receive a cyber cookie from the great internet gods.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Manga or either anime). If I did I would not be here writing fanfiction about it, I would be making a new season of brotherhood if I owned it. This is fanfiction people, say it with me, FAN, FICTION; I am a FAN of Fullmetal Alchemist and so I am writing FAN FICTION about it. This disclaimer goes for the rest of my story as well.

Sorry about the long wait. I had to think about how the plot is going to evolve and figure out some good OC's to add to my story.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Selim was in his house in central talking to his mother about what book they were going to read that night.

"How about this one Selim? I read it when I was about your age. It's the story of an adventurer who travels the world." His mother told him while taking down one of the books. As she did so his father looked up from his newspaper and smiled at the two of them.

Suddenly there was a thump sound like something soft falling to the ground that came from the hallway right outside the room. At the sound his mother pulled him close to her and asked his father as he stood up to investigate what it was. After a moment of silence the door opened up to reveal someone standing in the doorway holding the unconscious guard by the color of his shirt.

"Who is it?" his mother inquired extremely worried.

The figure in the door then let go of the guard and he fell the rest of the way to the floor.

He was a young man with black hair, black eyes, black pants and shirt, and a dark green trench coat. The most notable thing about him was that his left hand was covered in some kind of grey substance, his fingers were like claws., and had a tattoo of a dragon flying in a circle around a star on the same hand.

Suddenly, the man lunged at his father with the grey hand outstretched. When he got close to him his father blocked the man's hand with the blade of his sword.

"What, how is that possible. How is that mans palm not been sliced open by the sword?" Selim thought to himself completely astounded. But despite his mind, his body kept completely calm and still.

"Dear!" his mother yelled

"Stay back." His father replied calmly.

"Well, what is the meaning of this, Wrath? It won't go away! My head is pounding over this!" The man said in clear anger.

"Why are you, King Bradley, showing up in there? What did you do with my stuff?!" the man asked him, nearly screaming.

Selim suddenly felt very strange, as if something was starting to rise slowly out of his shadow. He wanted to stop what was happening but he was helpless to stop it.

His father started to talk to the man about how he wanted everything, even what happened in the past but Selim wasn't paying attention anymore and was just trying to know what was behind him.

His mother backed away, accidently knocking down a teacup. When it hit the floor and shattered. Everything started moving. The man and his father started dancing around the room with almost inhuman speed and agility. Whenever his father slashed or stabbed at the man he ether dodged it or stopped the blade with his hand.

"Stopping the blade with his hand. No that's not possible." Selim thought to himself, I must be seeing things.

Suddenly his father managed to slice the front of the man's shirt open but the man responded immediately by kicking the sword out of his father's hands. With the sword still in mid air his father threw the other man clear across the room, grabbed his sword out of mid air, stomped on both of the man's arms and slashed downward at his neck. Selim wanted to tell his father to stop but he couldn't.

"NOOOO!" Was what Selim woke up screaming.

Looking around quickly, he quickly calmed down from his dream.

Now that he was no longer freaking out, he started to think.

"Who was that man and why was he calling my father Wrath?" he thought to himself

After a few moments of wondering about that he suddenly was scared by a single thought. "How is that possible? My father died before I was born, there's no way that I could have been old enough to remember that."

After a while he decided to not think about it. It was just a dream, not real.

Looking over at his clock Selim cried out, it was already 11:00, he should have gotten up hours ago. That Ling person might already have gotten here.

After changing into some suitable clothing (more than just his pajamas) Selim shot down the stairs like a bullet stopping just long enough to tell his mother that he was going to Ethan's house. He ran headfirst for Ethan's house as fast as he could despite almost passing out from lack of breath.

"OMF!" Selim shot to the ground from colliding with something.

Looking up, expecting to see another wall, Selim was surprised to see that instead of a wall, he had just head butted a tall man wearing a long black trench coat and white gloves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going and I guess that I..." Selim just kept apologizing to the man he just ran into. When said man turned around however, they both had a similar reaction.

Upon seeing his face, Selim nearly shot out of his skin. He looked exactly like the man from his dream, right down to his hairdo.

The man seemed to have the same reaction as he had, but quickly assumed a fighting stance for no apparent reason.

"Well, I see that you met my friend, Selim. Hey over there, no need to be so edgy." Came a girl's voice from behind the man and upon hearing this, the man apparently was calmed down and resumed his normal posture.

"Sara, who is this person."Selim inquired still extremely shocked by the fact that he was exactly like the person from his dream.

"Oh that's right; you weren't here when he arrived. Selim, meet Ling. Ling, Meet Selim."

"You're Ling, the emperor of Xing." Selim asked almost laughing

"Why yes I am." Ling replied.

"But, but, your just barely older than I am, and emperor." Selim was literally gaffing at this point.

"Selim don't make fun of him, he's quite a bit older than he looks" Sara told him so not to be noticed too much.

"It's OK Sara, let him laugh, I get it a lot." Ling interjected, sounding defeated.

After a while Selim finally got used to the fact that the emperor of Xing only looked to be about 17 years old.

When they finally got to Ethan's house after all of the delays, the first thing that Ling did was run straight for Ed and Al, almost drag them into another room, and start talking to them in a very frantic manner. Curious as to what they were talking about, Selim stood by the door trying to listen in on their conversation. Selim could not overhear much of the conversation but he was able to hear small snippets from their conversation.

"What were you thinking Ed, you just brought the enemy literally right into your home."

"It's OK Ling he's not an enemy anymore. He doesn't even remember anything."

"What? What are the two of them talking about? Who is an enemy? Who doesn't remember? What doesn't this person remember?"

A few minutes later the two of the came out and Selim had just barely enough time to get away from the door so that they would not realize that he had been eavesdropping.

"Well hey guys!" Ling said in an extremely cheerful voice.

Still remembering his dream, Selim leaned over to Sara.

"Hey Sara, doesn't anything about Ling seem strange to you." Selim whispered.

"Yeah, I mean how is it that he never seems to open his eyes and yet he is still able to see us." Sara replied.

"No, I me-"

"Kids, why don't you go outside for a while? Me and Al need to do some catching up with Ling here." Ed suddenly said interrupting Selim in the middle of his sentence.

"Fine." Said Ethan, Selim, and Sara almost simultaneously as they started to get up and leave.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

"Good, their gone, now we can talk." Edward said with a sigh of relief

Ling, Alphonse, and Edward were all at the table facing each other.

"So, Ling, what was it that you were so excited to tell us about over the phone exactly?" Al inquired.

"Yeah mister emperor, what is it?" Ed added with somewhat less politeness than Al.

"Well, you see, remember how on the promised day that father person sucked Greed's soul out of me and then proceeded to kill him after he delivered the final blow from the inside?"Ling said in a tone of voice that showed that it was not a good memory for him.

"Yes, why are you bringing it up now?" Al answered in a very sad voice.

"The reason that I bring it up now is that recently I have found out that that he wasn't able to finish the job."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

At this, Ling sighed. "Do I have to spell it out to you? I mean this!" and with quite a flourish pulled the glove off on his left hand to revealed something that neither Ed nor Al ever thought that they would see on Ling's hand again.

"The ouroboros!" both of them said with clear shock.

"Yeah, turns out that some small fragment of Greed's soul was spared during that event and all of these years he has slowly been regaining his strength. Only a few months ago did he get to the point that the ouroboros tattoo appeared, but he's still nowhere near powerful enough to take control of my body without me allowing it and I doubt that he will ever get to that point again.

Both of the Elric's just sat there in shock for a couple of minutes waiting for the gravity of the news to sink in.

Ed was the first to say anything.

"So Greed is still in there, right?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe it." Was all that Alphonse could muster.

"Well you better believe it because I'm back." Ling replied in a deeper voice and a snarkier tone and now his eyes were open to reveal black eyes

"But enough about us, now tell me something. What is Pride doing here?" Ling asked now back to normal.

"Well, um, you see-"Alphonse stammered while franticly looking to his brother for help.

"What Al is trying to say is that the choice wasn't ours to make, it was Mrs. Bradley's choice. She thought that it would be better for him if he grew up in a place where there would not be as many things that could have him remembering his past life as pride." Ed immediately answered as soon as it was apparent that Al did not know how to answer the question.

"You're not answering the question. How is it that he does not know that he was pride anymore and how is it that he is older than he was on the promised day. I thought that normal homunculi did not age."

"Those are actually the same question. Come and look at this." Ed was suddenly talking in a whisper as if he didn't want anybody to hear him despite that there was nobody else in the house except them to hear it and he got up from the table and started to walk off towards the study.

On the way to the study Edward started talking to Ling. "You see, on the promised day, I did a very special type of alchemy that Doctor Marco taught me to separate Prides individual soul from the rest of his philosophers stone."

They came into the study and Edward started to fiddle with the combination lock on a safe in the study.

"Doing so made Pride lose his ability to regenerate and not age, it also apparently made him lose almost all recollections of his life up to that point. But it did have a downside." He opened up the safe.

"It left me with all of those souls still in the form of a philosophers stone, and quite a large one to. And that time soon afterwards when father was coming towards me just saying _stone_ over and over again, he wasn't after my soul to turn into a philosopher's stone. What he was going for was this." The save was open to reveal a large gem about the size of a large rock that looked like it was made out of crystallized blood.

"Brother, do you mean that you have had this stone for all of these years inside of this safe."

"Yeah, and the biggest problem I have with it is that if Selim gets it, it could trigger instant total recall. Let's go back down." And with that Ed closed the safe, and the three of them went back down the stairs.

"This all seems a little bit too much to take in right now." Alphonse said after a moment of silence.

"I know." Replied Ling.

"On a lighter note." Ed suddenly piped up. "Ling I never knew you to be one to go anywhere without a body guard. So where is Lan Fan if she is not here?"

"Oh she is here." Ling replied.

"So where is she?" asked Al.

"Look up." Ling replied very nonchalant while drinking from a coffee mug.

Instinctually the brothers did, and of course were greeted by the sight of Ling's bodyguard from his first trip to Amestris clinging to the ceiling.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

"You know, when I heard that the emperor of Xing was coming, I thought that we would get a little more time to talk to him than we have so far right Ethan."

"Selim, our dads are good friends of him and they have not had a lot of time to catch up for a long time." Ethan replied to Selim

"Besides, he's not leaving for a few days; there will be lots more time to talk to him later." Sara added on.

The three of them had been outside for almost the entire day and now it was getting close to sunset.

"Hey, any of you want to go to the forest?" Ethan suddenly asked.

"Sure." Said Sara.

"Um, well, why not." Selim piped up a little more hesitantly than Sara.

And so the three of them headed into the large forest that stood near where they lived.

As time went on in the woods, it got darker and darker; the trees threw long menacing shadows. And because it was still winter, none of the trees had leaves, giving their shadows the impression of long fingers. The moon was high in the sky, a full moon that was the only thing that they could see through the thick cloud layer.

"You know Ethan, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you timed this exactly so that it would look like something out of a horror movie." Sara said sounding quite annoyed because that was a very real possibility.

Whether it was because of his hurried state of mind, or the creepy atmosphere that came with being in a dark forest on a full moon night Selim had become a little more aware of his surroundings. That was when he saw it. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the shadows behind them.

They were being followed.

It took all of his willpower to not stop right then and there and turn around. Beside him, Sara started to talk about a game they'd discussed multiple times before. Selim nodded and hummed in agreement every now and then, but he kept his attention focused on the presence behind them. He didn't tell either Ethan or Sara about it. The last thing he needed situation like this was for his two best friends to panic. Selim was beginning to wonder just what he should do when Ethan sighed. Looking around again, Selim realized they'd almost reached the clearing where they normally turned around at.

"Why don't we turn around right here," Ethan said to him and Sara pointing in the direction they came. Selim didn't say anything for a moment, but then he nodded. If they split up, he could find out who this guy had decided to trail. Maybe they were some sort of targets? But why would anyone stalk them? Did they know who their parents were? But that didn't make since because he didn't know of any enemy's that Edward and Alphonse Elric had made. Then it struck him, maybe they were after him. The son of the fuhrer was a highly valued target after all but his father died a long time ago so that didn't make since either, nothing made since. Unless it was just some random thug

Selim held back a groan "Why could he not have noticed this guy earlier? But it was too late now to have regrets about going on this walk. Still if this person was planning to get into a fight he would prefer if the fight was with him and not with either of his friends. It would take a huge load off of his mind knowing that Ethan and Sara were safe."

"Well, Safer that is."

"You two go on back without me, I'll catch up with you later."

Ethan looked at his shaky smile with some confusion but decided to go back to their home with Sara.

Selim waited until the both of them were out of sight before he confronted the mysterious man, Thankful that it was a fight with him and not his friends. Most people were surprised by the fact that despite his age and the fact he looked weak, Selim was both stronger and faster than most adults, not to mention better in a fight. It was just one of his many traits that he took pride in. his mom always said that he was to prideful for his own good, but he did not see what was so wrong about it.

"Who are you?" he asked. "The way you move, it's obvious you wanted to be noticed. So state your business."

A dry, almost raspy chuckle reached his ears, sending shivers up and down his spine. "Haven't lost your touch, have you." He said it as more of a statement than a question, and had a certainty in his voice that made Selim all the more uneasy.

He swallowed unsurely but didn't back down, hoping he looked braver than he felt. "You have yet to answer my-"

"Not as cold though. Excellent. That makes my job easier."

Selim did not like the sound of that. "What job?" he asked, suddenly very timid

At that, the man simply smiled and said two words, just two words. But those two words made Selim feel more dread than he had ever felt in his whole life.

"Your death."

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Oh my, who is that man, will Selim find out that he is Pride, will the revelation that greed is still alive advance the plot in any way (most likely, yes to that last one).

The reason that I originally threw in that part with Greed was that I was thinking, hey if I'm doing a fanfic, why would I limit myself to just making one loose end from the end of the series get wrapped up. It will eventually become something much much more than just that small conversation though. I am also going to be adding in OC's that will be introduced in a similar fashion to that.

I want to know something from you though. When I do introduce one of these such characters, should I make an entire story as a sort of a prequel to this one to explain who they are. Or should I just reveal all of those details as this story progresses. Also, what do you think would be a good name for a terrorist organization, the back story for this organization will be explained in the next chapter as well but they will be a group of former military personnel who knew about what was going to happen on the promised day. But the problem is that I don't know what to call them.

I am also currently looking for a beta reader for this story.

If you have any ideas for any of the topics that I mentioned above, or have any ideas for the story in general, leave them in the comments section down there and you shall receive a cyber pie in the flavor of your choice.


End file.
